gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ZMS-551 Smaragdgrün Gundam
ZMS-551 Smaragdgrün Gundam aka (Emerald, Smaragdgrun, Frozen Emerald Tear and Emerald Gundam) this unit was piloted by Rugo Rigjaw during the events of Gundam Build Fighters Zero as his own personal mobile suit following the destruction of the GNW-0264 Throne Vier. Built to declare a silent war on Chimera an on its leader Kazuya Suzugamori, Emerald Gundam was made to cause permanent damage to Gunpla with its Twin Hi cold Shotels freezing them an shattering the weak parts. This Gunpla has a Optional Mobile Armor Mode that goes around the suit during combat. Technology & Combat characteristics Using the Data gathered from Throne Vier + Gn - XIII Regolith, Rugo designed a Gundam that could gather data on all his opponents' primary weakness' - all the data was specifically focusing on Melee Combat, because all the other Gundams Rugo designed performed poorly in close combat. Therefore, the goal for the Emerald gundam was to gather all the close range data possible designing around the Twin Hi cold Shotels, a weapon based on that is able to freeze objects instantly upon contact. Next using the Wing Zero Ew Gunpla frame to build the Emerald gundams body Rugo Custom cut and built multi-layer plexiglass that could be fit into a gundam-shaped body over the frame, creating the primary body of Smaragdgrun Gundam. Using the joints that normally would hold, and control, the wings of Gundam Wing Zero Ew, Rugo changed the joints, creating a double joint in order to add Four binders on the Emerald Gundam that work as large shields over the primary body. Keeping the Buster Rifles for Emerald Gundam Rugo custom designed new type funnels for each of the Binders and even attach Double Barrel Gatling guns like the onces found on Heavy Arms Gundam Ew. Being a quick build The emerald Plexiglass of Emerald gundam falls off from large impacts as seen in its first match. Each of the Armor panels after that match has been reinforce by heating the plexiglass an melting them to the frame creating a more permanent armor. Armaments ;*'Modified Funnel' :Six modified funnels are stored within each binder. Each modified funnel has a warhead attached to the tip instead of a beam gun and is used for direct attacks on the enemy, essentially making them guided missiles. After adding a slight armor addition of plexiglass the Modified Funnels now have a drill head on each end that are both cover in Vibration Nail's that are used to stick into an opponents armor an cause extra damage on any surface they stick too. The core is a timer detenation core only made to explode after a set amount of time determined by the user of each funnel. *'Twin Hi-Cold Shotel' :Taking the Shotel Blades off another Wing gundam Series gunpla Sand Rock Ew Rugo fitted each Shotel with its own small layers of Emerald Armor to better guard from melee attacks. *'Twin Doppler Cooling Laser rifles' :Gundam's primary armament is its twin Doppler cooling laser rifles.The Doopler Cooling laser Rifles are design around the Doppler cooling used to trap and slow the motion of atoms to cool a substance. By producing a wavelength less than 100 nm the Rifles are able to release a stream of photons via a ultra violet light to a target an opponent preventing its atoms from motion and freezing the target in place. The use of this on a gunpla would be seen as a freezing effect once the opponent is unable to move the beam itself is ultra violet an the naked eye is unable to see it. *'Diffusing Cloak' : *'Triple Barreled Gatling Gun' :A Triple-barreled gatling gun identical or nearly-identical to the ones used by the XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai, these weapons shoot a rapid amount of fire power. When not being used, it is attached to sub arms inside each binder, when in use each sub arm pulls out the Triple Barreled Gatling Guns out an an be fired or can be pass to the Emerald Gundam an or another sub arm. Each sub arm has 1 Gatling gun making the max total of 12 Gatling Guns. *'Mobile Armor - Finger Hi Cold Funnels' : Each funnel appears as a large finger looking hand that acts as the secondary weapon system of the Emerald Gundam's Mobile armor. 26 in total each funnel is cover in its own emerald plexiglass armor. Base off the Nu gundam's large funnels the mobile armor's 26 funnels can form a barrier from energy attacks. Installing a prototype Hi cold system into the finger funnels of the mobile armor now anything that comes into the beam barrier of the funnels becomes frozen and shatters and any beam fired also can freeze objects. *Mobile Armor Mode - Fog Generator : Equip with a large Fog generator the mobile armor Emerald king arrives on the battlefield unseen by its opponents regardless of radar systems. *'Mobile Armor Mode' - Hyper Beam Cannons \ Hyper Thrusters :Mounted on the sides of the mobile armor the hyper beam cannons are the emerald gundam's primary weapons able to discharge massive beam attacks at an opponent. 6 in total each cannon can also be used as a booster rotating an releasing a powerful burst of stored energy the Cannons are able to propel the massive mobile armor through the air at great speeds. *'Mobile Armor - Shoulder mounted Hi cold Missile launcher' :Each shoulder has large mounted missile launchers able to fire up to 30 missiles in a single volley. Each missile houses its own store of micro missiles once in flight the missiles release there own micro missiles each missile houses 10 of there own micro missiles. Max amount in a single volley 300 micro missiles. Each missile is a custom design base on the Hi cold Shotels of Emerald gundam each missile is able to cause what ever they hit and explode to change into a frozen block an shatter. Special Equipment & Features *'Emerald Plexiglass Armor Coating ' : PGGundamZero b.jpg|The Frame of Gundam wing Zero Ew Gunpla an the Frame of the Emerald Gundam Twinbusterrifle.jpg|The Twin Buster Rifles link together Xxxg-00w0-busterrifle.jpg|The twin buster rifles split apart Emerald gundam funnels.jpg|Emerald Gundam's Funnel with an exposed core showing the Vibration Nails on each cone tip tumblr_lvx03ldLmz1qba7ioo1_500.jpg|Emerald gundam support Mobile Weapon Code name Emerald King. Category:MS/MA Hybrids